


Wayhaught Halloween

by Pllionfish



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Game of Thrones References, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, Xavier Dolls Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pllionfish/pseuds/Pllionfish
Summary: When Robin & Jeremy host a Halloween party,  Waverly takes it upon herself to show Nicole that Halloween can be more than fun.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Wayhaught Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is my unbridled attempt at escaping the hellshow that is 2020 in the States. It's filthy smut with a side of Wynonna tricks, you've been warned. 
> 
> This is Mildly AU in that Robin & Jeremy are together & Dolls is still around. The fact that we didn't get to see Dolls pump up Jeremy for a date is just tragic & we gotta work on that, people.
> 
> Enjoy, stay safe & wear a mask!

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Nicole Haught muttered as she spotted a black and orange postcard in her cubby at work. Deft, long fingers plucked the card out of the stack of waiting mail, a grimace already marring her face. Sure enough, it was an invitation to a Halloween costume party co hosted by her dear friend Jeremy and his sweet boyfriend, Robin. Fuck. There was no way Waverly was going to let her out of this… 

“Hey Icy-Haught!” Wynonna Earp called, announcing the arrival of the crazy train to the Purgatory Sheriff's office. Nicole glanced up from her spot, taking in the restless beauty as she paraded into the office, her leather jacket draped over one forearm, concealing the giant-ass revolver at her side. “You know where my sister is?” 

“Nope,” Nicole said, tossing the card back into her cubby and turning to face Wynonna.

“What, trouble in paradise?” Wynonna asked, arching an eyebrow. Nicole smirked. 

“If you were at the Homestead this morning I think you know that’s not the case.” 

“Gross, Dude!” 

“Just saying,” Nicole laughed. “What’s going on?” 

Much to Nicole’s dismay, Wynonna pulled out an orange and black postcard identical to the one waiting for Nicole. Shit. 

“I need to figure out my costume. Sexy but not slutty while giving the ability to pee with ease,” Wynonna said. “What are you two going as?”

“Hell, I don’t know. Whatever Waverly throws me in, I’m sure,” Nicole muttered. Wynonna grinned. 

“Why, Officer Haught! Am I detecting some Grinchiness?”

“The Grinch hated Christmas, not Halloween, Wynonna,” Nicole said. “And if this is all you have to do, maybe you should go find Waves. I have work.” 

Nicole straightened her shoulders and sauntered over to her computer with her most self-assured swagger before setting into her rolling chair with a nod. Wynonna rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to give Nicole more shit but was interrupted by the dulcet tones of her baby sister and her gay best friend babbling over decore… 

“Oh my GOD, can we bob for apples?” 

“YES! I already have a tub set up!” 

Nicole closed her eyes and counted to ten. 

“Hey Baby!” Waverly called, concerned. “Are you okay?” 

Nicole slowly opened her eyes to find her girlfriend sauntering over with a smile on her lips and a furrow in her brow. Nicole managed a small smile as Waverly laced her fingers through Nicole’s short fire red hair. 

“Mm, yeah, I’m okay. Just got a headache, that’s all,” Nicole sighed as Waverly stepped closer with a wry smile. 

“Kiss it better?” Waverly asked, placing a quick kiss on Nicole’s forehead. Nicole smiled before placing a peck on the corner of Waverly’s mouth. 

“Hands where I can see them, Haught Pocket,” Wynonna intoned from her reclined position on a rolling chair. 

“You can see them just fine,” Nicole muttered, pulling Waverly forward by the waist to kiss her more soundly. Waverly giggled, her lips buzzing against Nicole’s mouth nicely as she stepped back, flushed. “You almost done?” Nicole asked, with a wider smile. 

“Almost. Just as soon as we figure out what we’re going as to Jeremy and Robin’s party we can head home…” Waverly said, her voice lower than normal. 

“Whatever you want, Waves, now let’s go!” Nicole stood, pushing back from her chair.

“HAUGHT! Did you finish that vandalism report?!” Nedley called from his office. Nicole closed her eyes once more. 

“Working on it right now, Sir,” Nicole called back and then fixed Waverly with a pout. “Sorry, Baby, I have to finish this.”

“It’s no problem! It’ll give us time to brainstorm!” Waverly said, kissing Nicole’s nose before skipping back over to Jeremy. “So, do you want to do themes or…” 

“God no! I mean, Robin and I are doing a couple’s costume but I’m not going to make anyone color inside the lines on Halloween, where’s the fun in that?!” 

“What are you two going as?” Waverly asked. Jeremy beamed. 

“Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell.” 

“Oh my God, that’s so great!” Waverly jumped up and down as Wynonna shot Nicole a very confused look. Nicole waved her off.   
“What about you two?” Jeremy asked, gesturing at the space between Waverly and Nicole as Nicole desperately tried to ignore them, her fingers slowly tapping out letters on the stupid report hindering her escape. 

“I don’t know…” Waverly said, turning her gaze back to Nicole with a cocked head. 

“Oooh, what about Sansa and Tyrion!” Jeremy blurted. Waverly turned on her heel and fixed Jeremy with a glare. “Or not.” 

“Chetri, I don’t even know what language you’re speaking but you fucked up,” Wynonna cackled. 

“I am NOT that short, Jeremy and I am not wearing a beard, are we clear?” Waverly said, pointing a finger at Jeremy’s chest. Nicole bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling as she tried focusing on her work.

Another paragraph was typed in relative silence before the door between BBD and the Sheriff’s office blew open as Xavier Dolls and Doc Holliday strode through, covered in mud. 

“Good afternoon,” Doc greeted, tipping his filthy hat at the group as he led the way to the contamination showers. 

“Demon?” Wynonna asked, not bothering to look up from her phone. 

“Flat tire. Apparently Doc is all that is man except when it comes to changing a tire on Charlene,” Dolls said, not bothering to stop walking as he explained. 

“Then why is he…?” Jeremy asked, staring after Doc. 

“HAUGHT! Who tracked mud all over my station and why did you let them live?!” Nedley asked from his office door. 

“Dolls and Doc tracked the mud in, Sir, and I’m fairly positive neither of us are capable of killing them with our current weaponry,” Nicole reported, still typing. “Now if all of y’all can leave me alone for ten minutes, I might actually get off work on time for once…” 

“DOLLS! Why the HELL is there mud in my station!?” Nedley yelled, stomping off to the contamination showers. 

“You know, that scenario was ticking quite a few search filters on my pornhub until Nedley had to intervene,” Wynonna commented with a smirk. 

“Gross!” Waverly cried, tossing a folder at Wynonna as Jeremy hid a blush. 

Five minutes later Doc and Dolls returned, squeaky clean and soap scented while Nicole was finally ready to print and file her report. She caught Waverly’s eye and mouthed ‘two minutes’ with a grin. 

“So how exactly did you two get covered in mud?” 

“The tale is both redundant and unnecessary,” Doc said in his airy way, glacier blue eyes darting around the room. 

“Ah. So, you two got into a fight, probably Dolls running his mouth about you not knowing how to change a tire if I had to guess, and then you slipped and rolled down the hill into the retaining pond off Settler’s Way. The retaining pond that was drained last week and is now a cesspool,” Nedley said, crossing his arms across his chest. Doc and Dolls exchanged a look. “Yeah, Lonnie called. Took the rest of the day because he thinks he bruised a rib laughing at you two dumb asses.” 

The rest of the group giggled as Doc and Dolls managed to look both embarrassed and holier than thou in one expression. Nicole grabbed the report directly from the printer output tray and shoved it into a folder. 

“As I said, Sheriff…” Doc’s mustache twitched as he looked over at Nedley. “Redundant and Unnecessary.” 

“Shit, we could’ve made money selling tickets to that,” Wynonna groaned. “Who won?” 

“Darlin, once mud becomes involved, no one wins,” Doc said. Dolls flashed a perfect ivory smile. “But in point of fact, I do believe Marshall Dolls was the victor this time.” 

“Always be aware of your surroundings, Holliday,” Dolls said in that low, soothing tone of his as he meandered to the mail cubbies. “What’s this?” 

“Halloween party next weekend and yes, costumes are required!” Jeremy called. Nicole turned to look at Dolls from the file cabinet. Surely Dolls, super secret agent Dolls, who didn’t smile for three months would never agree to-

“HELL yes!” Dolls grinned. “I love Halloween.” 

Shit. Nicole rested her forehead against the cool metal of the file cabinet and considered concussing herself but instead she just stood there breathing as she listened to the rest of her posse brainstorm Halloween costumes. Even Nedley seemed to be getting into the spirit. 

“Seriously Baby, what do you want to do?” Waverly asked as Nicole snaked her way back to her desk to turn off her PC and grab her bag. Nicole flashed her a quick smirk. 

“What do I want to do right now?” 

Waverly’s cheeks flushed pink at the implication that she tactically ignored. 

“For a costume.” 

Nicole shrugged. 

“You two could go classic, of course,” Doc mused, “What about red riding hood and the wolf?” 

“What about red riding hood and the grandma!” Wynonna said. Nicole groaned and walked over to Waverly’s side, taking her hand in hers. 

“Baby, you are welcome to stay here brainstorming but my head is killing me so I’m going to head home, okay? Come over anytime you want.” 

“Wait, hang on, I’m coming. You guys keep thinking of stuff; I’ve got to take care of my Deputy.” Waverly smiled up at Nicole before leading them out of the office. 

“Oh, a doctor and a plague rat!” 

Laughter followed the couple into the parking lot as they walked hand in hand to their vehicles, giggling as they separated to drive the quarter mile to Nicole’s house. They arrived in unison, parking in front of the blue house and crossing the yard to enter the cool, dark home. 

“CJ, we’re home!” Nicole called as a large orange tabby cat flounced down from a high bookshelf to the ground to rub against Waverly’s shins before looking up and meowing at Nicole. “Traitor.” 

“Oh be nice, CJ and I are cuddle buddies when you have to work nights,” Waverly said, rubbing the cat’s ears gently while Nicole took off her gun and locked it away in the safe in the coat closet. “You hungry Baby? You need me to get you any medicine?” 

“No, I’m okay,” Nicole said, smiling as she took off her boots and neatly lined them up against the wall. 

“Oh! We could go as Calvin and Hobbes!” Waverly cried, pointing at CJ’s orange fur and then Nicole’s hair. “You’re already halfway there.” 

Nicole laughed, hanging up her jacket on the hook, before holding out her hand for Waverly’s.

“You want to dress as a six year old boy, Waves?” 

“Okay, that’s a fair point…Alright then, what do you want to be?” 

Nicole groaned, brushing past Waverly to enter the kitchen and grab a beer. 

“Right now? I want to be a tipsy deputy with an incredibly sexy girlfriend…” Nicole muttered to the fridge as she dug out a bottle of beer and twisted the top off. She turned and stood to face Waverly, who was waiting in the door with an arched eyebrow. “What?” 

“I heard that…” Waverly said, approaching slowly. “Incredibly sexy, huh?” 

“So incredibly…” Nicole answered, her eyes flickering over Waverly’s curves, legs and perfect lips as she leaned down to kiss Waverly. Waverly placed both of her hands on the tops of Nicole’s shoulders and pressed back to step away. 

“Baby.” 

“Hmmm,” Nicole asked, her lips chasing after Waverly’s. Waverly paused long enough to kiss Nicole quickly before pushing away. 

“Nicole.” 

“Waves.”

“You don’t have a headache,” Waverly said, studying Nicole’s face.

“Waverly,” Nicole’s eyes closed even tighter. “I assure you, I’m working on it.” 

“Why did you say you did?” Waverly asked, her tone sweet as she ran her fingers up Nicole’s shoulders and neck. 

“I just... “ Nicole sighed. “Halloween.” 

“What about it?” Waverly grinned until she saw the serious expression on Nicole’s face. “Wait, what’s wrong? You aren’t like concerned with devil worship or anything,right?” 

“No! Come on, Waves!” Nicole shook her head. “I… can we go sit down?” 

“Yeah of course, Baby, come on.” 

The pair wandered into the soft blue living room and settled on Nicole’s sofa, Nicole’s arm draped across Waverly’s shoulders loosely as the smaller woman curled into her side. 

“What’s going on?” 

Nicole sighed and took a sip of beer, collecting her thoughts. 

“It’s just… We have been through some weird shit, yeah?” 

“Yes?” Waverly agreed, confused. 

“You were literally possessed by a demon a few months ago. We got together in part because Jack the Ripper kidnapped your sister and beat the fuck out of me. Dolls is a DRAGON. Your sister drags monsters to HELL!” Each admission from Nicole was ticked out on one of her long fingers, each word higher and more tense. “And now… we’re going to celebrate Halloween? Doesn’t that seem like a supremely bad idea?” 

Waverly giggled into Nicole’s side. 

“You have a point, Nic. But Halloween isn’t just about spooky stuff, you know? It’s supposed to be fun.”

“I mean, it’s hard to have too much fun when you’re imagining… I don’t know, witches eating you for supper or whatever fuckery next week is going to bring,” Nicole sighed, sipping her beer again. Waverly grinned up at her girlfriend before throwing a leg over her lap and moving to straddle Nicole. 

“I assure you, Deputy Haught, only one witch is going to eat me,” Waverly promised with a smile that crinkled her eyes. 

“You callin’ me a witch, Darlin’?” Nicole husked, her drawl more pronounced as her eyes flicked down Waverly’s chest and back up to her eyes. Waverly darted forward to kiss Nicole’s nose. 

“Only if you’re going to eat me, my pretty,” Waverly’s smile turned positively feral as Nicole swallowed roughly and set her beer on the end table. She ran her hands up Waverly’s sides and over her strong arms before tangling them into her flowing waves of hair, pulling Waverly close enough to taste the hops on her breath before kissing her lightly. 

“Mmm, well you are incredibly sweet…” Nicole murmured, pulling back far enough to kiss the underside of Waverly’s jaw as she shivered. “And fun sized…” 

“Hey, ‘the short joke quota’ has been met today, thank you!” Waverly gasped as Nicole nuzzled her throat, working her way to the edge of her blouse with the tip of her tongue. “But seriously, Nic, I want you to have fun.” 

“Literally what I’ve been trying at for the last hour, Baby,” Nicole answered, pulling up the soft cotton of Waverly’s shirt and throwing it across the room for CJ to nest in. 

“Not like that!” Waverly groaned. Nicole pulled her head back with a raised eyebrow, her hands pausing their work on the clasp of Waverly’s bra. “Okay, yes, exactly like that, but, ugh! Nicole!” 

Nicole snickered at Waverly’s frustrated state, twisting to lay her girlfriend flat on the sofa before climbing over her to kiss her mouth soundly. Waverly lost herself in the sensations of the kiss; the sweet vanilla of Nicole’s lip gloss, the feeling of Nicole’s pulse tattooed into her skin, the tang of beer on her tongue. After a moment, she laced her fingers through red hair and tugged, arching Nicole’s neck and pulling a low groan from Nicole’s chest as she broke away. 

“Seriously, Nic. We spend all our time dealing with other worldly bullshit. If ANYONE deserves to have a balls out time on Halloween, it’s us,” Waverly pointed out. Nicole closed her eyes and huffed out a breath. 

“Okay. Fine. I will wear whatever you want me to and I will go to the party and we will have a grand old time. Now, can I please make my neighbors worry about the moaning ghost screaming my name all night?” 

Waverly grinned up at Nicole. 

“If you think you can…” 

Nicole could, it turns out. 

And because Lonnie had called out, Nedley was the one who responded to the noise complaint issued by said worried neighbors, much to everyone’s horror. 

*******

The evening of the party Nicole found herself standing alone in her house in front of a black duffle bag with a handwritten note on top of it. Intrigued, Nicole stepped forward and plucked the piece of paper off the canvas bag. 

Nic, 

I’m getting ready for the party over at Jeremy’s to help them set up. Everything you need is in the bag, don’t leave anything out. I’ll see you at 8! 

XXX - Wave

Nicole smirked at the three Xs, unsure if Waverly had meant to make a joke or was just giving her an excess of kisses. 

Waverly had kept her utterly in the dark about their costumes, not even mentioning the party again after the first day except to ask for her clothes sizes and to poke in her closet once. WIth trepidation, Nicole unzipped the bag and spotted… her black beanie? And her black climbing shoes? 

Slowly, Nicole pulled out black leggings, black socks, a stick of eyeblack and… a black and white striped long sleeve shirt? Nicole cocked her head as she flipped the bag over and shook it, a thin sliver of silk floating on to the ground as she did. She bent to pick it up and study it before realizing it was a black eye mask, like the Lone Ranger would’ve worn. 

Confused, Nicole stripped down and pulled on the outfit, tying her hair into a tight bun to fit under the beanie before turning to face the mirror to tie on the mask. In the reflection of the mirror, she noticed that the bag had a dollar sign design on the side in white tape. 

Oh. 

OH. 

She was a robber. 

And if Nicole was a robber… 

Nicole’s heart stopped as a sudden realization trickled through her veins. She darted out of her room and into the living room coat rack where her utility belt usually waited. Usually, because right now the customary hook was bare. 

OH. Fuck. 

Nicole glanced at the time; 7:45. Perfect. With a wide grin she scooped up the bag and eyeblack and darted out of the house, jogging to her car in the cold, crisp air. 

Apparently Robin had more friends than the shitshow crew because as she turned down Jeremy’s street, Nicole could barely find a spot to park. She managed to parallel park between two trucks (of course, no one was there to see this accomplishment), and paused to flick down her vanity mirror and smear the eyeblack around each of her eyes before heading towards the pounding bass beckoning her towards the cute white two story that Jeremy had rented. Nicole shook her head, hopefully the fact that Nedley was there would make it less likely that the cops would get called. 

Nicole found herself slipping more into character as she approached, empty loot bag tossed over her shoulder as she slipped in through the open front door. Usher was encouraging the party to “Dance Dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life,” and most of the occupants of the house were complying with his directive. Nicole glanced around; the usual tasteful decor had been replaced by black light strobes, cobwebs and ghosts in various shades of neon. If she were still a stoner it would be trippy as hell, but even sober Nicole had to take a moment to adjust to the scene. The house was packed to the gills with people in costume and not one of them felt familiar until Jeremy squealed upon seeing her. 

He wore a black and yellow tunic and the beard that he had been growing for the holiday appeared to be colored in with a makeup pencil. 

“Thief!” Jeremy yelled, pointing. 

“My Lord!” Nicole called back before allowing herself to be pulled into a sloppy hug. “Are you already drunk?” 

“I am a Baratheon! I have a reputation to uphold!” Jeremy said, holding up a gaudy goblet with fake gems hot glued onto it. Nicole sniffed and shook her head. 

“Jesus, don’t go near an open fire with that thing! Hey, where’s-” Nicole froze at the sensation of something very pointy pressing in between her shoulder blades. 

“Freeze, dirt bag,” Waverly growled just loud enough for Nicole to hear. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Ginger Bandit…” 

“Officer?” Nicole croaked, unable to move as whatever was pressing her increased its pressure. “Is that a gun or are you happy to see me?” 

Jeremy shook his head and laughed. 

“You two have fun, yeah? Make yourselves at home, dance off starts in half an hour.” 

“Hmm,” Waverly replied thoughtfully. “Now, I don’t want to make a scene in public, but I can’t let you get away with stealing the Declaration of Independence.” 

Nicole snorted, about to turn to face Waverly when she felt something cold and metal click around her wrist. Waverly leaned closer. 

“Color?” 

“Emerald fucking green, Waves,” Nicole gasped, allowing Waverly to subtly take her other wrist and cuff it behind her. She hadn’t laid eyes on her girlfriend yet but she was already a shivering mess as Waverly gently guided her by the arm through the crowd and down the hall to… an empty guest room. “Wave?”

“He said to make ourselves at home,” Waverly reasoned before kicking the door shut, leaving the room in pitch black darkness. The click of a lamp set off a warm glow behind Nicole but she dared not turn to face it. “Now, turn around.” 

Nicole took a calming breath, preparing herself for whatever mischief Waverly Earp had planned. She turned and immediately lost every sense of reason she had ever had. 

Standing before her, Waverly wore Nicole’s combat boots, utility belt (sans weapons, of course) and the tightest, shortest black leather skirt Nicole had ever seen, combined with fishnet stockings that climbed over her skin like air. While the “uniform shirt” was more a “uniform napkin” the black corset showing underneath it raised up Waverly’s breasts to new and amazing heights. And sitting atop it all was the jauntiest police hat that Nicole had ever laid eyes on. Waverly continued to fix Nicole with the filthiest smile imaginable as she smacked a nightstick in her right palm. 

“Uhhhhh,” was all Nicole could manage for her first attempt at speech. She gulped and took a step forward. “Oh my God, Baby, you look so fucking hot.” 

“That’s interesting, because I am so fucking Haught,” Waverly grinned, pushing Nicole backwards a step with the end of the baton. “Now, Ginger Bandit, you have escaped justice for the last time,” Waverly said, pressing her advantage. “You’re going to pay for everything you’ve stolen, including all of the many virgins you’ve defiled.” 

“Mmm and just how do you plan on making me, Officer?” Nicole grinned as she sat on the edge of the bed, wrists still firmly fastened at the small of her back. 

“Oh I have my ways…” Waverly said, pushing Nicole flat on her back before slowly climbing atop her. “And they don’t involve the underwear I’m not wearing.” 

“Jesus Christ on a STICK, Waverly,” Nicole hissed as Waverly continued her trek up Nicole’s torso. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

“Never. But I must tell you, that anything you say with that perfect mouth of yours can be used against you so you may want to find another use for it…” 

Nicole growled low in her chest. 

“Oh I’ve got just the thing for you, Copper,” Nicole said, leaning forward just enough to dip under Waverly’s skirt and envelop the bare, glistening skin she found in her mouth. “And when I’m done with you, everyone in this town will know the Ginger Bandit.” 

Waverly giggled at Nicole’s fake voice up until she took her clit into her mouth and sucked hard. Luckily for everyone present, the music was loud enough to swallow Waverly’s cries as she ground down onto Nicole’s face, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Without her fingers to help, Nicole had to get a bit creative with her tongue but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Instead of using her lips to tease in concert with pulsing digits she worked her tongue in and out of Waverly, slicking over delicious flesh as she drank her dry. Luckily, she had spent enough time at her current task to know exactly what her girlfriend needed as she bucked into her mouth. Nicole hummed directly onto her clit before pulling back. 

“God, I love watching you cum for me, Waverly. You’re so fucking sexy,” Nicole swore, directly into Waverly’s skin as Waverly trembled over her, barely holding herself up. With another quick swipe of her tongue Nicole had her exactly where she wanted her. “Mmm, that’s my girl.” 

Waverly arched back as all of the oxygen in her body left in a howl, her thighs shivering hard as her muscles contracted around Nicole’s tongue. 

“YES, fuck, all yours, Nic,” Waverly moaned as she rode out her orgasm in an uncontrolled spasm that went from her toes to her eyelashes. Nicole continued to lap at Waverly’s folds, her wrists burning underneath her as she felt Waverly finally still and then slide off her. Nicole took a deep breath and ran her tongue around her mouth, attempting to clean herself without hands. Waverly’s face appeared above hers a moment later and dipped to kiss her deeply. Nicole groaned into the kiss as Waverly’s hand traveled down her shirt and into her leggings without pause. 

“Mmm, Waves, we should get back…” 

“Oh, is it going to take long?” Waverly asked with a smirk as she ran her fingers over Nicole’s soaked labia. Nicole bucked into her touch and shook her head violently. “That’s what I thought, Bandit. Now don’t make me use my nightstick on you…” 

“Ohhhh fuck, Waves,” Nicole gasped as Waverly sank two fingers deep inside of her. 

“So wet,” Waverly murmured against Nicole’s cheek as she twisted her fingers into a wonderful evocation. “Did you get turned on eating my pussy, Baby?” 

Nicole fought for a breath as Waverly flicked her G spot. The brunette knew how she reacted to her filthy words in that sweet voice and combined with her actions, Nicole was about to fly apart. 

“God, yes, Waverly. You know I love y- tasting you,” Nicole gasped, catching herself before she managed to blurt out an hill timed admission of love. “Fuck, Baby, I’m so close.” 

“I know, Nic. I know how close you are because I can feel your walls shaking…” Waverly smirked before kissing Nicole’s earlobe. “Cum for me, Baby.” 

Nicole clenched down and felt the world explode and reform behind her eyes as Waverly continued to mutter dirty things in her ear. Only once Nicole came down did Waverly pull her fingers out, sinking one in between her lips to suck clean before offering the second to Nicole. Nicole locked eyes with Waverly as she licked her finger clean of her essence, her heart still pounding against her ribs. 

"You still hate Halloween?" Waverly asked with a grin. Nicole shook her head, the eyemark going askew in the motion. Waverly giggled and pulled it back into place. 

"No, but now I kinda want to tell you I hate Christmas just to see what you do," Nicole admitted. "Ah, fuck, as hot as this is I'm going to need you to uncuff me before I lose the use of my hands permanently."

"Oh we wouldn't want that…" Waverly said, pulling Nicole up to a seated position by her collar. With deft fingers she quickly undid the handcuffs and replaced them on the utility belt with a snap before taking Nicole's wrists in her hands and kissing the tender pink marks. "Alright, Ginger Bandit, you're free to go but I'll have my eye on you."

"Mmm, thank you, Officer," Nicole said as she stood with a groan. "You want to go first?"

Waverly nodded as she adjusted her costume before blowing Nicole a kiss and slipping out of the room. Nicole checked herself in the mirror and counted to thirty before exiting the room. 

As she entered the main room of the party, she spotted Dolls and Doc squaring off once more. With a snort, she realized that Dolls was dressed as a cowboy where Doc had on blue scrubs, a skull cap and a surgical mask. 

"Doc, don't you know you're supposed to dress up as something different?" Nicole joked, plucking up a bottle of beer from an open cooler and twisting off the top to hand it to Doc before grabbing a second. 

"I am, Haught; I am a doctor, not a dentist. However Mr. Dolls here seems to think my profession is one to treat with disdain…" Doc's honeyed voice had a touch of arsenic to it that few others would've caught but Nicole knew enough to stay to Doc's left side.

“Now, now, Doc, I will have you know that I am dressed as a cattle rustler, not an upstanding card shark such as yourself,” Dolls drawled in a very good approximation of Doc’s accent. Nicole tossed her head back and laughed, relieved to see a twinkle in Doc’s blue eyes as he tipped his bottle towards Dolls in appreciation. 

“Well, those boots probably cost more than a good cowboy would make in a year so I will choose to believe you, good sir. Now, where is that Wynonna?” 

“I haven’t seen her,” Dolls shrugged. “She said she had to stop by the station on the way.”

“Why would she-” Nicole started to ask until Waverly interrupted her with a yelp. 

“Oh shit… Wynonna, RUN!” Waverly cackled, grabbing Nicole by the arms. Nicole turned to ask what was wrong when she saw Wynonna Fucking Earp dressed in tight khaki pants, brown boots, a tight black shirt and a… Stetson. 

“Oh you Mother Fucker,” Nicole murmured, stalking towards her girlfriend’s sister, her fingers clenching into fists at her sides. 

“Now, now, Ma’am, what seems to be the problem?” Wynonna crooned, her thumbs wrapped around her shiny silver belt buckle as she looked down under the brim of her official Purgatory SD hat. Nicole stepped closer and shoved an index finger into Wynonna’s chest, poking HER name plate with HAUGHT etched into the metal. 

“The problem?! The problem is that you stole my nameplate!” 

“I stole a lot more than that! You think I’d buy my own khakis?” Wynonna said, giving herself a smack on the ass. “I must say these things do wonders, Haught. I don’t know why you complained.” 

“YOU’RE WEARING MY PANTS?!” 

“Relax, I’m wearing underwear!” Wynonna waved her off before shooting both Dolls and Doc a wink. “Or am I? This hat is so tight on my big head that I can’t recall…” 

“So help me God, Wynonna Earp!” Nicole reached forward and grabbed Wynonna by the shirt, jerking her forward so the hat fell off to reveal Wynonna’s French braid. “If you are going commando in my pants I’m going to-”

“What? Fuck my sister loud enough to wake the Revenants outside the property?” Wynonna snorted. “Use up all my hot water?” 

“No. I’m going to make sure no one in a ten mile radius sells you whiskey if they want to keep their license…” Nicole said. Everyone around them gasped collectively. Wynonna narrowed her eyes. 

“You wouldn’t.”

“The fuck I wouldn’t,” Nicole snapped. Wynonna blinked first and quickly reached down to undo her belt. “WHOA!” 

“Look, panties present, okay, Haught damn?” Wynonna said, undoing the button to reveal hot pink fabric. “Now, come on, you’re supposed to be a criminal tonight, yeah? How about you steal me a drink?” 

Nicole closed her eyes for a moment before tipping back her beer and chugging it down in one go. 

“Why don’t you protect and serve us some drinks yourself, Officer?” Nicole retorted, handing Wynonna her empty bottle with a smirk. Wynonna opened and closed her mouth, thinking wildly for a comeback until Robin appeared in a pale green tunic, holding a tray of shot glasses with neon green liquid in them. 

“Wildfire!” Robin hollered, echoed by whoops from throughout the house as other partiers took their shots of green alcohol. With a bemused shake of the head Wynonna took the shot and choked. 

“What in the nerdy gay FUCK is this?!”

“Vodka and midori,” Waverly said after drinking it down. 

“Ugh, I don’t do clear liquor, what am I, on the PTA?” Wynonna shivered as she undid her top button. 

“WHOA!” Nicole yelled again, noticing as both Doc and Dolls looked over with barely disguised interest. 

“At ease!” Wynonna said, pulling out her flask and unscrewing the top to take a deep pull. “Anyway, where are your handcuffs, I was planning on stealing those too.” 

Waverly smirked and pulled them off her belt as Nicole dropped her head with a helpless smile. Wynonna froze, her eyes darting between the silver bracelets and Nicole’s ducked head. 

“OH GROSS!” 

“You stole my pants!” 

“After I already got in them, too,” Waverly added, replacing the cuffs on her belt. 

“AHH! God damn it, Baby Girl, you were supposed to be the good one!” 

“Oh, she is…” Nicole said, as she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist from behind. 

“Ugh!” Wynonna shivered, gulping from her flask once more before gesturing to Doc and Dolls. “You two, accompany me to the kitchen so we can beat some of these young bucks at drinking games.

“I would be most obliged, Little Lady,” Dolls grinned with a tip of his hat. 

“I concur,” Doc nodded, clasping his hands in front of him, eyes alight with mischief. 

Jeremy and Robin shook their heads at the odd trio before wandering off to mingle with the rest of their guests. 

“Hey Baby,” Waverly asked. 

“Mmm?” 

“You think you can hotwire Wynonna’s truck?” Waverly asked in that innocent tone that made Nicole’s blood boil. Nicole snickered, leaning forward to kiss the space under Waverly’s ear that made her tremble. 

“Oh I think that is well within the realm of the Ginger Bandit, Officer…”

“Well as a fellow officer, I cannot in good conscience let her drive after playing drinking games…” Waverly turned her head slightly to beam up at Nicole. “And besides, that truck has very roomy bench seats.” 

NIcole was dragging Waverly out of the house before the words finished crashing into her brain. 

It turns out, The Ginger Bandit could hotwire a truck. 

And Lonnie had quite the Halloween scare when he came upon said truck rocking on the side of the road with fogged windows…

Which is how Nicole ended up working every Saturday night for the rest of the year, while Lonnie had an open tab at Shorty’s covered by Waverly. 

Wynonna refused to give back the Stetson. 

Waverly eventually gave back the cuffs. 

Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @pllionfish


End file.
